Lumière
by totallyknowwhatimtalkingabout
Summary: Friends, enemies, others. A certain goddess made a mistake, so she sent a group of Earth girls (complete RWBY fans, mind you) to fix it. But it took quite the amount of of convincing to get them to go. When they get where they were supposed to go, they are met with quite the surprise. Self-insert. Feel free to give criticism. Mild cursing.


**Hello there! this is Taiyo speaking. I have decided to make a self insert using my OC team and my friends. None of their real names, or mine, will be revealed, instead using pen names and nicknames. Yay! Anyway, Let's begin!**

Words were falling out of her mouth faster than An could catch them.

"Slow down there, Mickey. I can barely understand what you're saying."

"But my freakin sister! Ugh. I want to strangle her." Mickey answered.

"Do not kill your sister. I don't want my best friend in jail." The two are at An's house, sitting on her small, twin sized bed.

" Ugh. Fine. " Mickey said with a playful pout.

" Anyway," An rolled her eyes, "How far are you into RWBY?"

"Episode 8."

"You're only on episode 8?! This is a problem." An pulled out her phone with a flourish, quickly typing the word RWBY into the youtube search bar.

A video popped up. An clicked it and set up the ChromeCast, allowing the video to appear on the TV. But instead of the usual _This Will Be The Day _and opening_, _ a woman appeared onscreen. She looked perfectly human, not the animated type that RWBY was.

"What the-" An looked down at her phone to see the same woman there as well.

The woman onscreen had long brown hair that was draped over her shoulders, a white top, tanned skin, and a golden headband. Brown eyes seemed to see through the two screens and stare at the girls.

"Hello. I am Artemis." Her voice was smooth and comforting, not at all like the silky voices of many TV show antagonists. " Would you come with me for a little while?"

"How are we supposed to do that? I don't even know how you are talking to us through the TV!" An looked at the woman doubtfully.

The woman rolled her eyes.

"I think you are forgetting that they share a name with a Goddess." Mickey commented.

"That's true enough…"

The woman cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, come with me." the screen seemed to become a portal of some sorts.

"It's haunted! Anti-possession symbol, save me!" Mickey held out the pendant around her neck, reaching for An's hand in fear.

An sighed and reached out towards the TV, Mickey's hand held firmly in her own.

"Honestly…" She said, touching the screen cautiously.

It rippled, and suddenly, the two were pulled into the screen and disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" An exclaimed.

"Well that was certainly rude." Artemis spoke from behind the pair.

Mickey snickered. "Hashtag RWDE."

An whipped around to face Mickey, flicking her forehead. "That was nowhere near necessary."

"It was funny though." Mickey mumbled.

An rolled her eyes.

"Listen here. I need you to do me a favor."

"Hell no. I've seen enough Supernatural to know not to agree to this shit." Mickey narrowed her eyes in suspision.

"Mikaela! The world is not an episode of Supernatural, stop assuming that's how the world works!" An snapped.

"Excuse you, I thought we agreed on a nickname only relationship."

"Except when it's necessary."

"That was definately _not_ necessary."

"So getting you out of nerd state is not necessary?"

"Exactly!"

"You-"

The goddess cleared her throat again.

"Do you have a cold or something?" a new voice said.

The two girls whipped around.

"Charlie?!" they said in unison.

"I'm trying to talk!" Artemis yelled, the soft light that surrounded her flaring.

The three froze.

"U-uh… not sure if this is the greatest timing, but where exactly are we?" A much softer voice said from the background.

"That's a good question, Ciera. Do you mind telling us?" Charlie looked up at the goddess expectantly.

The goddess looked at the group with an annoyed glare before speaking.

"This is a place between time and space. Currently, time has stopped in your world. I need you to do me a favor."

"N-" An clamped a hand over Mickey's mouth.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I need you to get me information."

"From where?"

"The RWBY universe. Why else would I appear to you in a video that was supposed to be RWBY?"

"You plan to put us in that universe looking like this?" An motioned franticly to all of them.

"No. I plan to put you in different bodies," Artemis raised her hand, causing pictures of a team of OCs to float in front of each person. " _And squish relationships."_

The last comment was barely audible over An's gasp.

"We're using my OCs?"

"I still don't trust you. Are we possessing someone?" Mickey looked at her character.

"No, I need you to get me some information on Grimm and some other stuff from Ozpin."

"What our cell phone information? I really want to keep the stuff i have on my phone, for reference reasons." Mickey asked, slightly worried.

"I'll copy everything- yes, even the apps and website access- onto your new scrolls, if you would just do this for me." Artemis sighed in defeat.

"I'm in."

"What about their background information? They may be my friends, but they no nothing of my OCs!" An exclaimed, distressed.

"I can give them information on how to act."

"I'm all for it."

"I don't understand why you chose us, We have no fighting expirence. Dow will we survive in a school meant for huntresses and huntsmen?"

"I chose you because you know each other, even if its only aquaintences. Besides, the power of her OCs and the information i give you should make it easy enough."

"I guess i could do this…"

"Um… I- uh- well- My physical condition is not the best…"

"That won't be a problem in Remnant."

"R-really? Wow…"

"All agree? Thank you." Artemis raised her hand again.

"Wait! how will we contact you?" An asked.

"You have scrolls, use them!" Artemis said before snapping her fingers.

There was a flash of light, then the group was gone.

**And that is the first chapter! I was distracted for writing this so many times… At first, i tried to keep this PG, but i realize now that it's impossible to keep my friends PG. I almost made the goddess say "Listen up, Cumsluts." That was fixed, no thanks to Mickey, who will probably get mad at me for even mentioning her in this A/N. Anyway, Feel free to give me suggestions to make this better!**

_**~Taiyo out**_


End file.
